Snow Covered Fields and Brightly Lit Fireplaces
by Jimelda
Summary: 108-word Christmas drabbles. Contains various Lost characters, mainly Jack/Kate. Chapter 6: "If only he'd changed his mind sooner."
1. The Wings To Fly

**Title: **The Wings To Fly  
**Prompt: **_Believe _by Josh Groban  
**Words: **108  
**Summary: **Jack tries again.  
**Spoilers: **4.10 – _Something Nice Back Home  
_**A/N: **Here's how this is going to work. I plan to post a new drabble each week, with every chapter and prompt coinciding with a different Christmas and/or winter-related song.

* * *

_Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate_

Chilled air following behind them – proof of Christmas on its way – Jack drapes his coat over her gently. She breathes in deeply, flush with his scent, as they continue down the pier, dark waters below catching rays of moonlight.

Soon they fall silent, noticing, for the first time, the ocean's beauty rather than its danger. Focused entirely on the view, she doesn't see the velvet box drawn from his pocket.

He's on his knees before realization hits. _Will you marry me? _Her lips forming words she cannot utter aloud. Again.

His look of pure confidence finally convinces her it's right. They won't fall apart this time (_he promises_).


	2. I Want Her To Look Beautiful

**Title: **I Want Her To Look Beautiful  
**Prompt: **_The Christmas Shoes_ by New Song  
**Words: **108  
**Summary: **Aaron wants to know where his mother is.  
**A/N:** Very AU. This drabble isn't strictly Christmas-related, but I think I am going to expand on it and turn it into a holiday fic.

* * *

A hand tugging on his sleeve, he emerges from his stupor (_like surfacing from an endless ocean_), trying to focus on Aaron's cheerful babble. Claire, leaning against the counter, eyes him disapprovingly; not fooled.

"Is Mommy in heaven?"

The innocent question sends Jack spiraling to his glass, wishing the alcohol could drown out her screams as they echo off the cliff. He still remembers watching her plunge to the rocky waters below; powerless. Tears filling Claire's eyes, she watches her child ask for his mother, still not understanding she's right here.

Holiday music forms background noise for the dysfunctional manger scene; there is no shining beacon of hope.


	3. If The Fates Allow

**Title: **If The Fates Allow  
**Prompt: **_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
_**Words: **108  
**Summary: **James and Juliet spend their first on-Island Christmas together.  
**Spoilers: **5.08 – _LaFleur_

_

* * *

_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight._

Smells of turkey wafting from the kitchen darken his already gray mood. Tired of watching him sulk, she forcibly suggests he take a walk; hiding her own misgivings. A millennia (_it seems_) on the Island has ruined her holiday spirit. She doesn't want the same for James.

"Why can't we get some damn snow here?" he shouts, storming away. What he really misses is something (_someone_) else entirely.

A shout from outside sends her racing to the door, heart in her throat, to see one icy flake after another spiraling to earth. Not a Christmas miracle, but a sign. They have finally found a home. (_With each other_.)


	4. Make My Wish Come True

**Title: **Make My Wish Come True  
**Prompt:** _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey  
**Words: **108  
**Summary: **Claire is given a special present.  
**Spoilers: **6.05 - _Lighthouse_

_

* * *

_

_I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Her chest constricts the very moment of she awakens; undeniable proof. Christmas day. A knitted baby bootie (_makeshift stocking_) hangs from a nearby tree, splashing drops of colour over all-encompassing green. Today she treats herself – more of a punishment, really – to ghosts watching behind blue plastic sheets that ripple and undulate with wind.

Whispers of guitar strings urge her forward, a glint hidden beneath aged cloth attracting her eye. The two letters that would have once forced her to tears instead rest lightly on her finger.

Present received, she swaddles her makeshift Aaron tightly, humming a soft tune. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas... Catch a falling star..._


	5. Lean Your Ear This Way

**Title: **Lean Your Ear This Way  
**Prompt: **_Jolly Old Saint Nicholas  
_**Words: **108  
**Summary: **Aaron doesn't want to believe in Santa Claus.  
**Spoilers: **2.11 – _The Hunting Party _and 4.04 – _Eggtown_

_

* * *

_

_When the clock is striking twelve, When I'm fast asleep,  
Down the chimney broad and black, With your pack you'll creep;  
All the stockings you will find Hanging in a row;  
Mine will be the shortest one, You'll be sure to know._

A week before Christmas, she properly explains the concept (_myth_) of Santa Claus to him. The next thing she knows it's the night of Christmas Eve and footsteps of tiny slippers are awakening her at midnight.

"I don't want Santa here, Mommy," her little boy whispers, eyes bright with terror. "No strangers in our house." His image of Santa reminds her of another bearded man. (_Give me the guns. It's your call, Jack_.) She can't blame him.

"Stay with me tonight, Goober," she offers; drifting off to sleep with the warmth of a now-peaceful child curled against her, to dreams of sugar plum soldiers dancing in her head.


	6. On This Very Christmas Night

**Title: **On This Very Christmas Night  
**Prompt: **_Christmas Cannon _by the Trans Siberian Orchestra  
**Words: **108  
**Summary: **Kate and Jack share Christmas dinner.  
**Spoilers: **Post-4.10 – _Something Nice Back Home_, as though Jack and Kate never broke up

* * *

_This night, we pray  
__Our lives will show  
__This dream, he had  
__Each child still knows_

Gathered around the table, laughter and words blend together (_a melodious bell peal_). A little child – mouth stuffed full, tussled blonde hair neatly combed – gazes adoringly at the man across the table, one whose gaze, in turn, is fixed elsewhere. Hands soft as silk hand him the mashed potatoes, their owner's cheeks red with pride and the thrill of proximity as he brushes against her tenderly.

Holiday music chiming softly, a classic tune, she cannot help singing along. Stopping shyly, she catches his eye. _Go on, _he mouths, unabashed at being caught; never tiring of her voice (_more than velvet_). He only wishes he'd changed his mind sooner.


End file.
